Gaming machines have jurisdictionally controlled standards with core requirements. One core requirement common to most slot machines is to replay or recall previously played games in an audit mode screen. In such a mode it is possible to view gaming machine meters at a particular point in time, view previously or last played games, and view game statistics, whilst also enabling a player to perform non-player related functions.
The last game play information held by a gaming machine shows the player the results of the play or plays as the player originally saw it. The manner in which the information is provided enables the observer to clearly identify the game sequences and the result or results that occurred.
Known methods of effecting replay or recall of a previously played game is to use keyboard buttons, also known as player key buttons, to select the desired game to display on the gaming machine's display device. The recalled game is then replayed as a full screen game. However a problem with this method is that it can confuse the operator and/or player as to whether the game displayed is a recall game or whether the game displayed is a fresh game, i.e one in which the player is paying for.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.